A Day to Remember
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, his friends have secretly planned a party for him, and Joey lures Yugi to take a walk with him. While Téa and Tristan are preparing the party, Yugi and Joey run into trouble that they'll have to pass through by fighting. One-shot.


Author's Notes: This idea just came up when I remembered Yugi's birthday was on June 4, so I decided to do a one-shot based on it. Don't expect pairings since…well read it and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

A Day to Remember 

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the afternoon arrived in Domino City. Street walks were filled with people, each going about their usual business. Three figures rushed pass the crowds, racing down a less-packed neighborhood. A blonde-haired teen nearly crashed headfirst to the ground, but a brown-haired girl grabbed him before he fell.

Their friend, a young teen with his hair sticking out as a point, paused as he watched the brunette assist their blonde-haired friend. He could not wait any longer because today was a very important day.

"Come on! We're late!" Tristan yelled out. He tugged on his schoolbag irritably.

"Jeez, can ya be a little patient!" Joey scolded, walking over with Téa beside him. "Try carrin' a bag load of stuff." He laid his schoolbag on the ground, stretching out his arms tentatively.

"Easy Joey! We don't want to lose all the things we need!" Téa said aloud. "Yugi must not know what we have planned for him."

"Of course. We don't want to ruin his…" Tristan was cut off, as Joey leaped onto him and smacked him to the ground. "What's the big deal!"

Joey covered his mouth. "Shut up!" He pointed to the Game Shop in the distance. "Don't say a word at all about that you-know-what."

"Yeah, but…how are we going to set this up without Yugi knowing?" Téa questioned.

"I'll take care of dis," Joey offered. He marched straight to the Game Shop without hearing a word from either of his friends.

Joey's arms trembled beside his body, which was now stiff. His face was red with nervousness as he came closer. Upon approaching the door, he slowly opened the door, but someone on the other side had it ajar. Joey stumbled back in fear of the person.

"Well, Joseph, I see that you're surprised about something," Solomon said, opening the door for Joey to come in.

"Ah, Grandpa! Is Yugi home?" Joey asked.

Solomon nodded. "Yes, he's upstairs in his room." He answered, taking with him a broom. Before stepping outside to sweep, he noticed Téa and Tristan by a corner. "Did you bring everything for the party?"

"Yeah, all we need is da cake." Joey replied.

"Luckily I purchased one already," Solomon took out a receipt from his pocket. He handed it to Joey. "If you want, keep Yugi with you and one of those two can pick up the cake."

"Great idea." Joey remarked. He signaled for Téa and Tristan and they brought over their supplies. He gave Tristan the receipt. "I trust you'll bring da cake back here and not touched, too."

Joey then motioned towards Téa. "You can help Grandpa set up the party," he continued, "and I'll take Yugi out to da park for a walk."

He proceeded indoors and headed to the stairs. Climbing each step, he finally arrived to the doorway leading to the living room. No one was inside, but Joey continued his way. He walked across the living room and entered the hallway. Looking around, Joey searched for the direction to Yugi's room. He quickly headed to his destination and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi called out from within his room.

"It's me," Joey answered, waiting for his friend to allow him in.

"Just a sec," Yugi responded. He motioned to his desk, reaching for his Millennium Puzzle.

A transparent being appeared beside him as Yugi placed his puzzle around his neck. This apparition seemed similar to him in a way with the exception of his three lightning-shaped bangs sticking out. He smiled happily at Yugi as the rays of sunlight emanated his form.

"Oh hey Yami," Yugi greeted.

"Is Joey here?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thought Téa and Tristan would have come too," Yugi said in disappointment. He edged closer to the door until he realized Yami was not following. "What's wrong?"

Yami did not respond.

Yugi blinked a couple of times, strolling back to the ancient spirit. "You do know what day it is?"

Yami shook his head as if snapping himself from a trance. "Yes, I do. We better get going."

"Right, Joey is waiting." Yugi complied, and he exited his room.

Joey stepped aside as Yugi came out. He graciously smiled at him, trying to keep his mouth quiet from saying anything about the party. Indeed, he was aware that Yugi would eventually find out about the secret party since it was his birthday.

"Téa and Tristan didn't come?" Yugi queried. He became suspicious of Joey as he noticed him fidgeting with his fingers.

"They'll come by later," Joey replied.

"Okay. Were you planning to go somewhere?"

Joey nodded. "I thought we could go to the park," Joey suggested.

"Alright then," Yugi said reluctantly. He closed the door and went straight to the living room.

Joey sighed in relief, knowing that he convinced Yugi to leave his home. He was not sure if the young duelist was catching on to him, but Joey's plan at least worked. Following Yugi, they passed by the living room and took the staircase down.

Solomon was already sweeping outside the Game Shop as he normally did, and Yugi stepped outdoors to greet his grandfather. Joey had a feeling that both Téa and Tristan were still in the room. He confirmed his suspicions as he heard the door leading to the storage room creak. Joey, with curiosity, investigated it and discovered his two friends inside.

"Joey!" Téa chastised. An angry look crossed her face, as did Tristan. "You want Yugi to find us?"

Tristan unpacked the decorations they brought. "Man, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he yelled.

"Relax, Yugi is outside," Joey said.

"Shouldn't you leave before he comes back?" Téa whispered softly.

"I'm going." Joey replied profusely.

"And don't blow it." Tristan warned.

Without a second to spare, Joey left the door slightly ajar and he turned around. He bumped into Yugi who stood in front of him. His entire body became stiff upon seeing him.

"What were you doing?" Yugi questioned.

"Just thought I saw a mouse," Joey lied.

"Hmm," Yugi mused, and went back outside.

Joey immediately came out as he saw Yugi telling something to his grandfather. Solomon nodded inquisitively and resumed his usual business. Joey hurried to Solomon, wondering what Yugi told him.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know," Solomon whispered, putting aside his broom by a wall. "Yugi said that I should get mouse traps since he said you found mice in the store. Now how could you get an idea like that?"

Joey grinned. "Because two large mice are preparing inside," he said.

"Joey!" Yugi called, waving his hand in the air. He was already by the next block.

"Wait up!" Joey said back. "See ya gramps!"

Joey hurried to Yugi, and he ran to catch up with him. Both teens went their way to Domino Park. Earlier in the day, there were many people, but now crowds were up and about their daily basis. They had difficulty crossing through the crowds, squeezing by person to person, and Yugi nearly lost Joey in the throng. Fortunately, they managed to find each other at the entrance to Domino Park.

"Hopefully it's not crowded in there," Joey said.

"It's such a nice day," Yugi commented, gazing at the blue sky. "Who wouldn't want to be outside? To relax in this weather?"

Meanwhile Téa and Solomon were just about finished putting up all the decorations in the Game Shop. Solomon had closed the shop just to help prepare the party. With Yugi not around, they were able to set up everything. All they needed now was to get the cake.

"I hope Yugi will like what we're doing for his birthday," Téa said, setting aside a white tablecloth on the counter.

"Yugi will. After all, you three are his friends." Solomon replied.

Téa smiled. "You're right. I shouldn't worry then." She responded.

"I'd fear for that cake," Solomon inferred.

Téa looked at him in confusion. "Mr. Mutou, Tristan wouldn't dare… I'm going to find him." She groaned. She stammered to the door and went out, slamming it hard.

Solomon did not speak a word to her, but he searched around if any more decorations were needed. The small shop was filled with colorful streamers and balloons. There was also a place for the cake on the counter where Téa placed the tablecloth.

Tristan was already leaving the bakery with a white box in his arms. He cautiously slipped out through the door, making sure the box did not get smashed. The alluring sweet smell made his mouth water with hunger. Of course he did not see what the cake looked like.

Glancing at his surroundings, Tristan noticed the big crowds became an obstacle. There was no way he could pass through them without damaging the cake.

"Great, just what I needed!" Tristan whined. "Guess I have to take an alternate route." He faced an alleyway, knowing that taking this path would be a longer trip.

Tristan moved down the alley and began his way back to the Game Shop. Without any realization, Téa rushed into the bakery, looking for Tristan. She found no sign on him anywhere and she immediately ran out.

"Where did he go?" Téa pondered. She knew Tristan would not be ignorant enough to return to the Game Shop by crossing the ocean of people on the sidewalk. "Maybe…" Téa decided to search in the same alley Tristan went in.

A gentle breeze blew across the trees and the birds chirping in almost unison. The flowers seemed captivating with vibrant colors mixed in with the lush green grass. The wind softly blew about Yugi's bangs as he walked with Joey.

"Dere's nothing like fresh clean air," Joey said.

"Yeah, it feels relaxing." Yugi agreed. "I just wish Téa and Tristan were here. Hey, did they tell you what they're doing?"

Joey tensed, feeling a lump from behind his throat. "Nope, they haven't said anything about dat to me," he explained. "Not like those two have something to hide."

"It would be quite strange if we found Kaiba and Mokuba here," Yugi replied, changing the subject.

"Now why would Rich Boy care about your birthday? He hates us." Joey responded angrily.

"I can't believe you're still sore over the fact that you may never beat Kaiba in a duel."

Joey narrowed his eyes. Then he gave a deep sigh. "Kaiba would care even less if either of us was kidnapped, but if it were Mokuba, he'd chase after whoever has him."

Yugi stopped as did Joey. "You do prove a point but sooner or later Kaiba will accept us as friends." He said.

"Sure…" Joey responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "If Kaiba somehow had a personality switch."

Yugi chuckled. He was enjoying the peaceful time he had with Joey, and yet, he missed the companionship of Téa and Tristan.

They continued to reach the nearest exit since the afternoon seemed to roll by quickly. They were unaware of the passing time and they knew they had to leave.

Joey was not going to forget the party for Yugi. He, Téa and Tristan worked hard to prepare it.

The two teens went straight out of Domino Park and hit the streets. Apparently, the crowds had diminished and now there was few people wandering around. The odd thing about this was that Yugi and Joey entered a neighborhood, which contained its own surprises.

A group of thugs eyed them, hidden from sight in an alley. They targeted their next victims who were in their turf. Some avoided it during the night because this was their territory. They trailed Yugi and Joey down the streets.

Joey cocked his head in the direction the thugs were at. He sensed someone was watching them.

"Yug, we need to be very careful." Joey advised.

"Why?" Yugi inquired. He shifted his eyes towards a group of tough-looking people.

They quickened their pace, as the thugs were nearer. Trying to hide their fear, Yugi and Joey stared at each other, and then gazed at the thugs. They soon realized that they were surrounded by more of them.

"Dis isn't good…" Joey admonished.

"We can't escape!" Yugi yelled.

"Don't you two know where you are?" One of the thugs asked, obviously the leader.

"This is our area, you shouldn't be out here during our hours," another said.

"Since when was dis your property?" Joey questioned, clenching his fists. "Yugi, it appears we're gonna have to fight."

"A runt like him? Hardly any challenge!" the leader jeered.

Bright light radiated from the Millennium Puzzle as Yugi sensed Yami close to him. The ancient pharaoh was right beside him.

_Yugi, maybe I should take over! _Yami urged, waiting for Yugi's approval.

_No!_ Yugi declined.

Yami's eyes widened in shock, _Are you sure?_ He noticed Yugi nodded. He had to comply with his wishes. _Very well, if things go out of hand, I will come in._

_Thanks, Yami._

The dim glow of the Millennium Puzzle died down as Yugi smirked at Joey. They exchanged glances with one another and tried to figure a way out of this mess. The thugs blocked any possible way to run away and they were not going to back aside to let them go freely.

"Uh, Joey, who are you taking on?" Yugi asked, his voice in a low tone.

"Anyone I don't like in particular meaning every one of those freaks!" Joey answered confidently.

Joey ran directly at one of the thugs and punched his fist at the thug's stomach. He grinned mischievously as he continued on fighting the others. It was no problem for Joey to take them down since he gained experience when he was part of Hirutani's gang.

"Hey runt!" A tall thug said to Yugi.

The young duelist stared furiously at him and hastily hurried himself away from the thug's fist. Yugi breathed heavily once realizing the action he just did. He found himself clutching together his fists and preparing to take out the thug who was after him. Gathering the strength he had, Yugi smacked the thug to the ground and noticed he was knocked out upon impact.

Joey saw the whole thing and he could not believe what he was seeing. His best friend just handled someone taller than him.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey yelled out.

"Joey, watch out!" Yugi notified.

Joey understood what he meant, and grabbed one of the thugs who was about to jump him. In a delicate sweep, Joey tossed the thug's body towards his comrades. He was panting for air, but he saw that the leader remained.

"Well, it looks like you have no one left!" Joey snickered.

Yugi ambled to him, massaging his fists. He could feel pain from when he took out the thug who went after him. His heart was racing; a new feeling he had never felt until now.

"Joey, we can't take him," Yugi said in defeat, kneeling on his knees.

Joey wiped the sweat he had on his forehead. "We can, and we will!" A determined look came upon his face. "Dis moron picked da wrong day to piss me off and I'm not leavin' until he's through terrorizing dis part of da city!"

The leader sniggered, crossing his arms. "You must be joking, because you punks are too exhausted to do anything!" he taunted. He cracked his knuckles, readying himself to finish off Yugi and Joey. "Now, you will pay for not leaving this place!"

He sprinted towards Joey's direction and raised his right fist at him. Making contact with Joey's torso, it was a direct attack, and Joey was knocked to the ground. The leader grinned evilly as he picked up an injured Joey.

"No, Joey!" Yugi pleaded aloud. He was unable to do anything to help his friend before the thug did any more harm to him.

Suddenly the leader was shoved out of the way and he dropped Joey on the asphalt. He glared irritably at the one responsible for the ambush. Tristan towered over him with his arm straightened out as if he attacked. In displeasure, the leader threw a punch at him, but Tristan dodged it in time.

"Where have you been!" Yugi shouted to him.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood!" Tristan responded, returning a blow to the leader.

"Yugi!" Téa called out. She held in her arms the box enclosing the cake. "Get Joey out of there!"

Yugi ran over to Joey's side and he nudged his unconscious form. "Come on! Joey, you have to get up!" Yugi shouted.

Joey's eyes slowly opened and he sat upright, watching what was going on. A fire seemed to burn in his brown eyes as he saw Tristan against the thug leader. "I got to help him!" he hollered.

Téa safely placed the cake by a lamppost and approached Yugi and Joey. "Joey, you can't! You'll get hurt!"

"I'll help him," Yugi decided. He stood up and helped Joey get on his feet. "We have to try, and Tristan might not last any longer."

"Okay, but be careful." Téa said, looking on with worry.

Yugi held onto Joey as they returned to the fighting. Tristan was beaten badly, bruises covered his body, but he persisted. Once he had assistance, the leader was astonished by the way Yugi and Joey came back after the pummeling he did to Joey.

"But I thought your friends would be worn out by now!" the leader yelled out.

"You should know that we do whatever we can to help a friend in need!" Yugi proclaimed.

Joey and Tristan wrapped their arms around the thug and restrained him tightly. Yugi searched around for an item he could use to knock him out and he found a pole sticking out from an alley. He alerted Téa of the object, and she scurried off to get it. Téa grabbed the cold metal pole and came to Yugi, giving it to him.

"You know what you're doing?" Téa asked apprehensively.

"You're about to find out," Yugi answered.

The leader thrashed about in the grips of Joey and Tristan, and he was stunned to see Yugi with the pole in his hands. He also did not like the fact Yugi was grinning deviously at him. Almost in a manically manner.

"You really know how to ruin a special day for someone like me," Yugi began, still grinning. This time with a chuckle. "It was a good day, too, until you came in and thought you could take advantage of us! I've been through that road so many times during my life, and I'm not letting a guy like you get away with it!"

"Wait, don't do it!" the leader begged, staring as Yugi lifted the pole in the air. "I didn't know this day was so important to you, so forgive me!"

Yugi paused midway. "You give up?" he queried. The leader shook his head. "Okay, you're free."

"What!" Joey and Tristan bellowed. They were surprised to hear what Yugi said, and they released the leader in their grasps.

The leader blinked in bewilderment. "You mean you're not going to hurt me?" he inquired.

"No, it's my birthday, and I rather not remember it as the day I hurt someone like you," Yugi explained. "Guys, let's go back home."

Téa caught up with Yugi as he started to walk away, carrying the box in her arms. She smiled optimistically by the way Yugi handled the thug leader. Deep down, Téa knew Yugi was not the type of person who would do harm, he would rather talk it out instead.

"Dat should teach ya da next time to pick on defenseless people!" Joey added, tightening his fists.

"Yeah sure!" the leader shrugged with intimidation. He got on his feet and ran as far away as he could, leaving his comatose minions behind.

As night settled in, Yugi and his friends returned to the Game Shop where a worried Solomon had waited patiently for them. Although he was oblivious of what was going on while they were away.

The door to the Game Shop opened as Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan came inside. Téa rested the box on the counter as Joey relaxed his back beside the counter. He could smell the cake inside and was tempted to eat it, but he knew his appetite had to wait.

"What took you four so long?" Solomon asked, getting the plates.

"Uh well…let's put it this way…" Yugi began.

"You should have seen him! Yugi nearly scared this brute by threatenin' to kill him!" Joey babbled.

Téa and Tristan turned their backs away from him. They took a deep sigh, feeling embarrassed by the event which occurred.

Solomon faced Yugi. "Is that so? It shows that my grandson isn't all that innocent as he looks." He said.

"That's what happens when you mess with someone like Yugi. Behind the cute exterior lies the heart of a true friend who uses words and not violence." Téa replied. She opened the box and hauled the cake on the counter.

The cake was decorated with blue frosting and the writing on it was in cursive blue lettering. It read: Happy Birthday Yugi! The rest of it was white frosting and the cream filling was the same flavor, too.

Solomon dug around his pockets for matches while Téa placed the candles around the cake. Finally, Solomon found the matches and flicked one of them on the matchbox. The yellow-red flame burned brightly as Solomon lit every candle on the cake.

Yugi came closer to the cake and breathed deeply. He watched as the flames licked around the candles in an enchanting fiery dance. With another deep breath, he blew the candles out, with each extinguishing one by one. Smoke swirled around as the last flame was burned out.

"Happy birthday Yugi!" Everyone cried out blissfully.

Yugi sensed Yami alongside him, and the voices seemed to drown from his world. He observed his new surroundings, recognizing where he was.

"See, Yami, I could handle on my own," Yugi said to the spirit.

Yami nodded. "I know. You have shown great strength and determination when your friends were in danger and you dealt with it in a peaceful manner," Yami replied.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends," Yugi included. "We did it together."

"I see… I wish you happy birthday Yugi." Yami said.

A thought came into Yugi's mind. "Um, would today also be your birthday?" he inquired.

Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Maybe. I cannot remember my birthday at all, but since we share this body, I suppose your birthday is also my birthday. You better get back to our friends."

"Oh, right." Yugi said, returning to his friends.

Yugi watched as Joey and Tristan argued about the slice they got for their cakes, debating which was bigger than the other. Téa stared at them in humiliation of them, turning her direction towards Yugi. The two smiled happily at each other as Yugi came over to the counter, snatched a plate, and grabbed a slice of cake.

"Those two never seem to grow up, do they?" Téa said to Yugi.

"Well, it's sometimes good to have friends like them around," Yugi responded.

"I guess so." Téa took a bite from her cake.

Yugi also had a bite and savored the sweet taste of it. He enjoyed how his birthday went, even if he nearly done something he would never do in his entire life. This was a day he would always remember with his friends, not knowing of what the future foretold of their paths ahead for each of them. All that mattered now was that Yugi spent his birthday with the people he cared most.

* * *

Author's Notes: In case some were wondering, I tried to do this one-shot based on the friendship between Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan. Notice why I mentioned there were no pairings. Okay I may end this as any fangirl of Yugi would want to yell out. Happy birthday Yugi! 


End file.
